


Pose for me

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Akaashi and Y/n have to do a project together, with a not so subtle theme
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 10





	Pose for me

Y/n sat in class, bored playing with her pencil not really paying attention to the class.

It didn't matter anyway because the teacher didn't know how to explain so she would probably study by herself, it worked better anyway. After thirty minutes she rested her head on her arms, closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

She only woke up when a hand shook her awake, making her grumble in annoyance while trying to shake it off. "Ngh, leave me alone". Y/n grumbled and the person that tried to wake her up only sighed before plopping down beside her.

"Y/n-san, the teacher is making pairs to work together, please wake up so we can discuss the project."

The voice was angelic, soothing, and a bit low. Y/n was annoyed sure, but the curiousness got the better of her. She slowly opened her eyes, coming face to face with the prettiest person she has ever seen, words slipping past her lips before she could process them. "Am I paired with a god damn angel? Bullseye." The boy turned red and Y/n wondered why until it downed in her. She wasn't precisely thinking those words. And now it was her turn to turn beet red.

"Oh fuck, I didn't mean- I meant it I just didn't want to say it aloud! Oh my god, I'm a fucking mess."

"Don't worry Y/n-san, I think you're pretty cute too."

Y/n raised an eyebrow and looked surprised at the male. 'Damn this pretty boy is calling ME pretty, lucky fucker Y/n'. "You can drop the san, it's strange. Anyways what is the project about? I don't really have an idea" she chuckled and shook her head, which happens for not paying attention asshole. Akaashi chuckled looking through his lashes towards the h/c haired girl who scratched her nape in embarrassment.

"It's not much, just a photoshoot about any thematic we choose. Tell me your favorites and then we choose among those". The black-haired male offered a sincere smile that made the other's heart almost leap out of their chest. He was way too powerful and he knew it. Y/n blushed intensely and averted her gaze, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Akaashi whose smile widened.

"Uhm well, this is awkward... I usually do erotic, kinda creepy or... yeah I don't do much more than that except for the casual essays or photos that I want to do just cause, what about you pretty boy?" Akaashi smiled and pulled his chair closer to theirs. "I do erotic photoshoots so we are good in that aspect. The thing is we have to be each other's models, we can't ask anyone. Are you okay with that? We can change the theme if you aren't." Y/n shook her head with a smile, playfully shoving Akaashi to his chair "don't worry Akaashi-kun I'm comfortable with it, where do you want to do it? My dorm is always free if you're up to." Akaashi only nodded.

The rest of the class they discussed the shoot and at what time they should do it, agreeing to do it at sunset in Y/n's room since she was one of the lucky students that got a dorm with a balcony, and the natural lighting was way better than artificial.

Time passed by pretty fast and soon both of them were sitting on the floor of the h/c haired girl, skimming through Pinterest and Instagram to have some reference. 

"This may sound strange Y/n-sa- I mean Y/n, but... do you mind taking off your shirt or putting on something more revealing? It's just I think the photos will look more... erotic that's the word." He scratched his neck while looking at the floor, a red hue tainting his cheeks. Y/n smiled at him and nodded, taking off her hoodie and shirt in one go, Akaashi trying to not look at their bare chest that only had a lace bra. At least not before the shoot.

"Come here Y/n, the lighting is perfect." Y/n did as told and went over to Akaashi, sitting at his feet with her legs crossed. "Now lay down and try to look suggestive, but cover part of your chest with your arms." She nodded and without further ado she lay on the floor just like the male asked, placing her arms over her chest and baring her neck, her lips parting slightly.

"That's perfect Y/n, I'm glad you get what I am saying." Y/n looked at Akaashi who offered a close eyed smile that once again made her face ignite red and her heart accelerate. When Akaashi noticed, his smile turned into a cocky smirk, Y/n narrowing her eyes at him. The h/c haired individual also knew how to mess with him. She took Akaashi's arm pulling him towards her own body making the boy out of reflex put his hands beside her head. When he processed what happened a blush that could easily battle Y/n's appeared on his face while sitting up. "Don't move Akaashi, this angle should be good, isn't it?". The man gulped loudly before shyly nodding and taking the camera, taking multiple shots and ordering her around as he pleased. They got a lot of photos both of Y/n and Akaashi, now both of them shirtless.

Somehow they ended up on the bed, now Y/n was on top of Akaashi, taking photos as the man giggled and covered his face with the back of his hand, his glasses now long gone. "Stop Y/n-kun!" He laughed while shoving them around finally getting on top of Y/n. He snatched her camera and snapped a photo of the giggly individual, his laugh not dying as he did so. "'Kaashi!" Y/n took back the camera and Akaashi fell on top of her, getting into a position similar to the one at the start of the shoot.

Akaashi's eyes drifted down to Y/n's lips and the other noticed, licking her lips unconsciously. At that the man huffed and lowered his face, his lips nearly touching hers. Y/n closed her eyes expectantly, feeling the man's breath over her lips.

"Were you expecting something Y/n-kun?"

At those words Y/n's eyes shot open, the now well-known blush spreading at a rapid speed until it reached her shoulders. "Oh- Uhm... no, just ha-mm!" At the feeling of something soft shutting her up Y/n once again shut her eyes, a pleasured hum leaving her lips. After a while they separated, looking into each other's eyes panting slightly, and it was this time that Y/n connected once again their lips, pushing her body slightly into Akaashi's. The man didn't make a sign of pulling away, pressing his body into hers just with the same enthusiasm.

They rolled around in the sheets, only moans and smooching sounds being heard in the room. Akaashi's lips went to her neck, kissing the skin with tenderness and delicacy as Y/n's arms wrapped around his neck. "Y/n, do you want to go further? If not just say so and I will immediately stop." Akaashi's words startled Y/n who seemed to be in some kind of daze came back to reality only to laugh at his suggestion. "If I didn't want this I wouldn't have kissed back and kept going at it 'Kaashi, you're such a gentleman!" The other laughed at the male who sheepishly scratched the back of his head "I'm just asking for permission Y/n's, it would be very unpleasant otherwise." He pouted like a little kid making her giggle and bring his face to hers once again, playfully licking his lips. She went to do it once again but Akaashi caught her tongue between his lips and started sucking on it as if it was a lollipop, a sly smile invading his face as her face flushed red. His hands made their way to the other's hips, squeezing on the flesh as he grinded his dick to her lower halves.

Y/n didn't want to feel utterly useless so she pushed Akaashi against the mattress, straddling his waist with her legs as she left a trail of wet, sloppy kisses all across his Jaw and neck, nibbling teasingly on the skin. "Ah" the man let out a breathy moan, his hands now fondling with the other's ass. Y/n pushed her butt back to his hands, now working on his neck to leave a purple mark, not wasting too much time since his skin was so pale.

She pulled back and looked at her work. It was beautiful. She took the camera and took a hold of Akaashi's jaw, moving it to the side so in the picture the purple mark could be visible. The clicking sound startled Akaashi who was before that with his eyes closed, enjoying the abuse his neck was recieving. "W-what, that's embarrassing Y/n" his face flushed as he took away the camera, snapping a quick picture of Y/n. "But you look so pretty, it's not my fault 'Kaashi!" She whined only recieving a sigh in return.

Akaashi was getting a bit desperate and Y/n noticed by the tent in his pants. Big. She grinned before grinding her intimate parts against Akaashi's dick, recieving a pleasured moan and a squeeze in the ass. "Please let me enter you and stop teasing me." The boy pleaded, his usual monotone voice laced with a tiny of desperation. If Y/n wasn't as desperate as him she would make the man suffer for longer, but how the thing was getting the dick. And she was going to get it.

The h/c haired girl took off all of the remaining clothes before taking a condom from the nightstand and opening it with her mouth, sliding the slippery fabric on Akaashi's dick. And her predictions were right, it is big.

Akaashi was growing impatient and as soon as Y/n slid the condom on, he flipped them around, taking both of her hands and pinning them on top of her so she couldn't escape his grip. "Now it's my turn." With the free hand, he slid it between her legs, slowly pushing in a finger until it was all inside. His lips attached to the skin of her chest, leaving purple marks similar to his but displayed on the shape of a heart. He quickly took the camera and snapped a photo, chuckling when Y/n hit his shoulder.

"Now let's not make too much noise, there are people who live next to you right? Let's keep it down." Akaashi said, recieving a nod in response. He moved his finger inside of her while playing with very clit, soon after adding another one and moving on a scissoring motion. When he added the third digit Y/n couldn't contain her moans, squirming underneath him in pleasure. He prepared her until he considered them to be ready, taking out his fingers. The other whined and moved her hips in search of his fingers, the long digits providing such pleasure she didn't want him to take them out.

Akaashi aligned his dick with her entrance, slowly pushing in his length until he was fully in, staying in that position until he received a nod from Y/n. He started moving in slow motion, finally letting free the other's hands to caress her sides. The h/c haired girl smiled lightly and connected their lips. It was a pleasurable feeling that invaded them. Akaashi didn't wait long to start going faster, his hips snapping forward and pulling back each time faster. Y/n moved at the same rhythm as him, the slapping of their bare skin making the situation way more erotic than it already was. Akaashi felt the other nibble on his lips and slip their tongue in his mouth and it seemed to trigger something within him, his pace getting incredibly faster. His hips didn't get a rest and neither did Y/n's, her moans muffled by his lips. "Mm- ngh" they struggled to get anything out, separating from the kiss to rest their head on the pillows as their nails dug on his bare back. 

Akaashi bit Y/n's shoulder as he neared his end, muttering her name into her flesh. "'K-Kaashi so good" "Ah- I'm- too, fuck". Y/n's walls clenched around his dick, making the boy come and her coming just after. The man first took a photo of the mess they made before plopping down beside her.

"We should be on more projects together 'Kaashi."

"I agree Y/n"


End file.
